


Inside the Spindle Room - Briar's POV

by sstwins



Series: Inside the Spindle Room [1]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, epic winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Whenever the gleam of a needle catches her eye, Briar falls helpless to her destiny.Read Faybelle's POV here! http://archiveofourown.org/works/10470093





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the canon of Epic Winter! You can watch Epic Winter Episode 3, 16:40 for scene context if desired! (Low quality version here! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8cwQXtw7zW4&feature=youtu.be&t=16m40s)

From the moment she walked through the door, Briar was enraptured.

Bright, shining metal, glinting in the pale light from the window. The smooth wood surrounding it, looking oh-so soft. The whole thing gleaming and glistening and captivated Briar, making it so she _had_ to walk to it, she _had_ to touch it. Everyone else in the room faded away, leaving only the spindle’s shining light.

Briar stumbled towards it as if in a trance. Vaguely she could see the form of a fairy, Faybelle, standing behind the wheel, just the way it was meant to be. Faybelle was there, Briar was there, and the spindle… it was so _beautiful_. Briar was finally close enough to reach it. Filled with a sense of blissful wonder, she reached out her hand and-

Nothing. Briar felt herself abruptly jolted back to reality, everything in the room snapping into focus, leaving only blurry confusion. Crystal was holding her shoulder, pulling her backwards. Faybelle was staring at Briar with a flash of panic on her face. Everyone else looked worried too, deeply concerned. Then, Briar remembered where they were.

The spindle room.

She must have done it again, lost track of herself. She’d only been to the spindle room once before, when she was a little girl, and the memory still haunted her. Her mother had brought her to show her what her story truly looked like, so that she would be prepared. When they’d entered the room, Briar had been overcome and entranced by the beauty of the needle. Her mother had been forced to cover her eyes and take her away, because she kept waddling towards the spindle on her little toddler legs. Since then, the room had been locked, and Briar barred from it. Her mom had said that when she was older, then she could go back. She’d said it was much easier to see the spindle after the sleep.

But they were in the spindle room now, and Briar knew what had just happened, the same as so many years ago. While everyone else chatted about the rose, she wrapped her arms around herself, face flushing. Briar was usually so in control, so confident. She wanted to be able to not follow her destiny, which was why she hadn’t signed the Storybook of Legends in the first place. But it kept creeping up on her like the plague, surprising her when she least expected it. It seemed like her destiny was everywhere. Even the glisten of needles when she did embroidery in Princessology was sometimes too much for her, and she had to run out of the room to keep from jabbing herself in the finger to feel some sort of release from the joy that came from holding them. As much as Briar wanted to run from her destiny, she felt like if the time came, she wouldn’t be able to stop herself from walking to the spindle and touching it.

Avoiding looking at the spindle with all her might, Briar tried to watch Crystal and listen to what she was saying. Something about yarn, the rose being hidden. But really, the only person Briar could see was Faybelle, who was still standing behind where the spindle was, looking almost as nervous as Briar did. The fairy glanced up, and their eyes locked. Faybelle channeled so much into that one glance, all at once checking to see if Briar was hurt or scared or going to try and touch the spindle again. Faybelle was hovering near the needle, and Briar suddenly understood that she wasn’t waiting to taunt or tease her this time. Faybelle wanted to block the spindle from Briar. She wanted to be ready to knock her hand away. She was just as afraid of their fate as Briar was. And Briar suddenly had the realization that maybe Faybelle of all people would be the one to protect her from herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic requests are open!!
> 
> Check the link below for more info! You can send in requests on Tumblr or here in my mailbox!  
> http://sstwins.tumblr.com/post/157758018497/fic-requests-are-open#notes


End file.
